


More Than Satisfactory

by thewolfatyourdoor



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 06, everyone thinks they're dating, this was meant to be funny and light but then some angst snuck in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfatyourdoor/pseuds/thewolfatyourdoor
Summary: All Boris wants to do is get some work done before he and Hank return to their world travels for the rest of the summer.  Unfortunately, he can't seem to escape Hank's family and friends and their wild assumptions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 6x01 in an alternate universe where Boris and Marisa didn't get back together. (Maybe she fell in love and got married before Boris returned to Cuba and now she has two kids and Boris is the godfather to one of them because he and Marisa are still good friends. Anyway.) 
> 
> A dozen or so lines are lifted from the show, so if you think you recognize it then it's probably not mine. 
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about the end result because the editing fought me tooth and claw and they wouldn't stop talking but here it is anyway and I hope you enjoy it.

Boris had planned to stay safely holed up in the guest cottage while Hank visited his family and friends.  He didn’t begrudge Ms. Katdare the use of Shadow Pond, but nor was he interested in dealing with a crowd of strangers.  (Besides, he needed somewhere quiet to catch up on reports and paperwork that he’d neglected in favor of introducing Hank to his favorite restaurants and hiking trails.)  It was a bit of a surprise to see the cottage almost completely devoid of furniture, but nothing that would inconvenience him much.  The table in Hank’s exam room would do well enough.  Boris sat down and began unpacking his laptop and several folders from his briefcase.

 

What was more surprising (and possibly much more inconvenient) was the sudden appearance of Mr. Evan R. Lawson.

 

“Uh, hi, Boris.”

 

“Mr. Lawson.”  Boris regarded him coolly.  The younger Lawson brother looked nervous but resolved.

 

“Okay, so look.  I gotta talk to you about Hank.”

 

There went the slight hope that Lawson was only passing through.  “Is that so.”

 

“Yeah.”  Lawson took a steadying breath.  “I get that you guys must be happy to have some time to yourselves, but his family needs him too, y’know?”

 

“Certainly,” said Boris, “and as I’m sure you know, Hank is in fact here now.  As I’m sure you also know, the clinical trial will end in another three months.” 

 

“Yeah, but do you guys have to spend the whole time gallivanting around the world?” Lawson whined.  “Can’t you come home once in a while?  I know there’s like a honeymoon period in new relationships but it’s been almost a year!”

 

“Honeymoon period?”  Boris frowned.  Was this some English idiom he hadn’t encountered or did Lawson mean what it sounded like he meant?  “You do realize that Hank is travelling with me strictly in a medical–”

 

“C’mon, Boris.”  Lawson actually rolled his eyes.  “I get you guys wanting to keep it quiet or whatever but I’m not stupid.  _And_ I know my brother.  Just bring him home more often, okay?  And don’t break his heart or I promise I will find a way to make you regret it.”

 

“Mr. Lawson,” Boris started, but it was already too late.  As soon as Lawson said his piece, he turned tail and fled the room.  Possibly the entire guest cottage.  Boris stared after him, feeling completely blindsided.  Did Lawson honestly believe that Boris and Hank were in a romantic relationship?  The thought was almost as painful as it was baffling, because it wasn’t as though Boris was opposed to the idea.  He’d resigned himself a long time ago to only interacting with Hank as a patient to his doctor or – if he was very lucky – as one friend to another.

 

He resolved to put the odd encounter out of his mind.  If Lawson truly believed what he’d implied, then his misconception would be corrected sooner or later.  If it was some bizarre joke, there was no need to dignify it with a response.  Boris bent his head back to his work.  

 

\---

 

He took a break later to meet with Hank and get the plastic cast off his leg.  A minor inconvenience, perhaps, but one Boris was nevertheless glad to be rid of.  It had the unfortunate tendency to remind him that he might really need similar braces in the near future.  He resolutely ignored the occasional electric brush of Hank’s fingers against his skin and focused instead on the plan for the Monte Carlo venture.

 

“You’ve made this a part of my official medical file, yes?” he asked, studying the x-ray mock-up with satisfaction.

 

“Yes.”  Hank nodded.  “Anyone who reviews your history will see what you’re seeing now.”

 

“Excellent.”  Boris brushed his trouser leg back into place.  “This puts us right on schedule for Monte –” he paused briefly as he caught sight of Ms. Katdare and her daughter hovering in the doorway “– Carlo.”  

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Ms. Katdare began as he and Hank both stood.  “We were just trying to find a place to have dinner.  We’ll just find another room.”  She cradled the baby closer and started to leave, then hesitated a moment.  “Er, Boris?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“May I speak with you later?  When you’re done with Hank, I mean.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Katdare,” said Boris.  “You will find me still here for the next several hours.”

 

“Thank you.”  She smiled and left them.

 

“How long was she standing there?” Boris asked quietly.  He didn’t think either of them had said anything out of the ordinary, but…

 

“I dunno.”

 

“Did she see the x-ray?”

 

“I don’t know that either,” Hank said, “but I’ll talk to her.”  He turned the computer off and started collecting his equipment. 

 

Boris frowned slightly as he realized he wasn’t as concerned as he should be.  He could not afford to relax his guard around Hank’s colleagues solely because Hank trusted them, especially not in this case.  It was a delicate plan, and he – he should pay attention to what Hank was saying.

 

“– probably just wants to thank you for letting her use Shadow Pond.”

 

Right – Ms. Katdare’s request to speak with him.  “She already has,” said Boris.  “But I doubt she’s planning to pry into my current medical condition.  I have heard somewhere that doctors and their assistants have a commitment to patient confidentiality.”

 

Hank laughed, his entire expression brightening, and Boris wondered if his heart would always miss a beat at that particular sound.

 

“Yeah, that sounds a little familiar.  Uh, by the way, are you planning to stop by the puja later?”

 

“No, Hank – I have work to finish here.”  Boris slid his shoe back on and returned to his makeshift desk.  “But I will convey my well-wishes to Ms. Katdare when she returns later.”  He’d sent a card and a gift, of course, but it would be polite to do so in person as well.

 

“Oh.  Okay.”  Was it only wishful thinking that Hank sounded disappointed?  “Well, don’t work too hard.”

 

Boris waved him off.  “Ja, ja.  Go enjoy your time with your family.”

 

Hank grinned.  “I always do.”

 

He left then, and Boris reminded himself that it was silly to wish he had stayed when they would be leaving together in less than twenty-four hours.

 

\---

 

A knock on the door frame interrupted him some thirty minutes later, and Boris looked up to see Ms. Katdare again, though without her daughter this time.  “Come in.”

 

She did so with a smile, walking up to the table.  “Boris, thank you for seeing me.”

 

“Certainly, Ms. Katdare.  What can I do for you?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing like that,” she said hastily.  “I just wanted to apologize.”

 

“There’s no need; it was an accident –”

 

“No, not for interrupting earlier,” she corrected him, then frowned slightly.  “Or I’m sorry for that too, I suppose.  I meant that I’m apologizing for Evan.”

 

Boris gave her his most impassive look.  “Oh?”

 

“Yes, he told me that he, well, confronted you, and I’m so sorry.  I’ve told him before not to try to take Hank away from you, especially not now, but…  Well, you know how close they are.”  She paused, giving him a sort of pleading look that seemed to require a response.

 

“Yes, I do know.”  There, that should be appropriately vague and reassuring enough to address whatever she was driving at.  “Ms. Katdare, I don’t –”

 

“I _am_ glad you both came back this time,” she said in almost the same instant.  “Please do feel welcome to stop by the celebration.  I understand how busy you must be, but don’t think you have to stay away.  I consider you to be Sashi’s honorary uncle as much as Paige is her aunt!”

 

Boris stared at her, completely taken aback for the second time in one day.  “I –”

 

Smiling, Ms. Katdare leaned forward and patted his hand.  “Welcome to the family, Boris.  And I don’t think you will, but if you ever hurt Hank, I will help Evan end you.”  She gave his hand a friendly squeeze and headed out, pausing briefly in the doorway to wave at him.

 

Boris stared after her for a long moment before he dropped his head into his hands.  _What the hell was going on_?  Hank’s PA had always seemed very responsible and level-headed (with the possible exception of their first appointment together, yes, but she’d soon earned his respect).  He could imagine Lawson jumping to wild conclusions and taking them as fact, or trying to make a joke of this nature, but not Ms. Katdare.  _Was this what happened when Hank left them alone?  Their capacity for logic and reason deteriorated?  No wonder Hank never wanted to be gone for long._

 

Boris made himself straighten again, take a deep breath, and let it out.  _No matter.  It was no matter._   They would realize their error soon enough.  Surely Lawson wouldn’t be able to resist mentioning it to his brother, and then Hank would set him straight.  He did his best to put the whole ridiculous thing firmly out of mind and focus on his work.  He had no time to be distracted by thoughts ( _be honest – daydreams_ ) of what it might be like if Lawson and Ms. Katdare were right.

 

What it might be like to take Hank dancing in Monte Carlo.  What it might be like to find out if his hair felt as curly and soft as it looked.  What it might be like to check them into a single hotel suite.  What it might be like to kiss Hank’s brightest smile…  Boris gritted his teeth, irritated with himself, and forced his attention back to the documents in front of him.

 

\---

 

Boris managed to focus successfully for the next hour or so.  Udo stopped by with a smile and an update on the estate.  They kept in regular contact while Boris was travelling, of course, but both men preferred face-to-face meetings.  Boris found himself coming up with reasons to prolong their conversation.  The normalcy of Udo’s calm presence was soothing, especially today.

 

When there was truly nothing left to say, Boris confirmed that he and Hank would return in mid-August, and Udo nodded.  “Very good, sir.  If I may, we will all be very glad to have you home.”

 

“I’ll be glad to be home,” Boris said with a warm smile.

 

After Udo left to carry on supervising the celebration behind the scenes, Boris was better able to ignore the afternoon’s events.  He was interested enough in the reports from Elba, his manager at Festung, that he ended up leaving his temporary office much later than he intended.  He packed his laptop and papers back into the briefcase and headed out – only to run into Evan and Paige Lawson in the cottage’s open kitchen.

 

“Boris!” Mrs. Lawson greeted him brightly.  (To Boris’s private satisfaction, her husband shrank back a bit, looking subdued.)

 

Boris nodded to her.  He’d had his fill of socializing for the day, but she’d earned his respect for the way she’d handled Milos and the auction last year.  “Mrs. Lawson.  I trust you’re well?”

 

“Very well, thanks!” she said, grinning.  “And please, call me Paige.  It’s been so much fun to meet more of Divya’s family, and of course we’ve all missed Hank.”

 

“So I’ve heard.”  Boris fervently hoped that this would be the end of any Hank-related talk.  He’d only just managed to put the day’s nonsense out of his mind and he had no patience left for any more.  “Fear not – the trial will be over in a few months and you’ll have him back on a more permanent basis.”

 

“Well, we can’t wait,” Mrs. Lawson said.  “And I hope everything goes well for both of you.”  All would have been fine had she not added, “You’ll be coming home then too, right?  You and Hank should come to dinner with us to celebrate, have a double date!”

 

This was the final straw, and Boris’s restraint snapped.  He straightened his jacket with a jerk, his grip on the briefcase white-knuckled as he nearly shouted, “Enough!  I am not romantically involved with Hank, I have _never been_ romantically involved with Hank, and I’ll thank you all to stop taunting me with what I cannot have!”  He wheeled around to get away from them and almost immediately jerked to a halt as he found himself facing a wide-eyed Hank Lawson.  Mortification hit him like a punch to the gut, and Boris struggled for a blank expression.

 

“Boris…?”

 

“Please excuse me, Hank,” he said brusquely, forcing himself into motion.  Just let him get past Hank, get out of the guesthouse, and find someplace where he could be alone until he had control of himself again.

 

“Boris, wait–”

 

“ _Excuse me_.”  A few more hurried steps – the briefcase struck the door frame as he dodged around Hank; he let it drop – and he was outside, finally away from them all.  A terse phrase in Hebrew kept the two bodyguards at the perimeter from following him.  It would mean a lecture from Galil later, but Boris couldn’t tolerate even their silent presence just now.  He headed out to the gardens to walk off the knot of anger and humiliation in his chest, to lose himself in the plants and fountains until he felt capable of dealing with other people again.

 

\---

 

It was late in the evening when Boris made his way back to the main house, feeling more tired than anything else.  There was a last quiet worry that Hank would refuse to work with him anymore, but Boris knew it would take more than even this mess to convince his doctor to abandon a patient.  The thought was a small, cold sort of comfort, but comfort nonetheless.

 

The guests were long gone and clean-up was well underway, but Boris took the long way around to the kitchen entrance.  It allowed him to avoid even his staff and had the added benefit of food.  He had missed dinner, after all. 

 

The kitchen itself was empty, but there was a covered plate and a pitcher of water waiting for him on a side table.  Boris, long-used to his staff’s seeming omniscience, made a mental note to thank Anthony tomorrow for the food and Udo for arranging it.

 

He ate, left the dishes in a sink, and decided the best next step would be to retreat to the library and a glass or three of scotch, but Udo intercepted him in the hall.  Boris couldn’t help tensing; surely Udo had at least a rough idea of what had happened and he wouldn’t bother Boris with anything that wasn’t important. 

 

“Could you stop by your office, sir?” he asked.  “There’s someone to speak with you.” 

 

 _At this hour_?  Boris eyed him warily.  “Is this person in any way associated with Dr. Lawson?”

 

“I believe it would be in your best interests to go,” Udo said, which was not exactly an answer.  However, Udo very rarely asked Boris to take him on faith, and Boris was reluctant to repay his trustworthiness and dedication with a refusal now.

 

He sighed.  “Very well.  _Danke_ , Udo.”  After a brief nod, he changed direction and headed to his office.

 

The door had been left ajar, and Boris pushed it open only to freeze at the unexpected sight of Hank Lawson for the second time that day.  He did his best to quash an immediate sense of betrayal and made himself walk forward.

 

“Hank.”

 

“Don’t be too mad at Udo for letting me in,” Hank said, looking a bit sheepish, and stood up from the chair he’d been sitting on.  “He, uh, interrogated me pretty thoroughly about my intentions first.”

 

There was a briefcase at his feet.  Boris winced internally at the reminder of how desperate he’d been to just get away.  If Hank was only here to return it, Boris was never going to forgive Udo.  He strode past Hank to stand behind his desk, feeling a little better with a physical barrier between them.  “Why are you here, Hank?  Surely my briefcase could have waited until the morning.”

 

“Well, it could, but I found out my entire family has been hounding you today and I wanted to apologize.”

 

“It’s no matter,” Boris said immediately, hoping that would be the end of it.  If Hank tried to talk about feelings or – god forbid – let him down gently, Boris would not be held responsible for his actions.

 

“But that’s not the whole reason I’m here,” Hank continued, walking up to the desk.  “Listen, Boris, what you said –”

 

“ _Hank_ –”

 

“No, please let me finish.”

 

Boris found himself confronted with Hank’s most earnest expression and bit back a sigh.  He nodded once, and Hank went on.

 

“What you said about – about wanting something you can’t have.  Did you mean a – relationship?  Between us?”

 

Boris considered lying for a long moment, but in the end he answered with a single, clipped, “Ja.”

 

“Okay.”  Hank looked a bit wide-eyed again.  “Okay, but.  What if you _could_ have it?”

 

Boris stared at him, trying to repress a tentative curl of hope.  “Hank, this is not a good time to discuss hypotheticals.”

 

“No, of course not.”  Hank waved the idea away.  “I’m sorry, I’m doing this all wrong.”  He planted his hands on the desk, leaning in slightly.  “What I’m trying to say is I didn’t realize you, uh, felt that way, and if you do then I’m – I mean, we’d have to find you another doctor, but I’m willing to give it a try.  Us, I mean.  Together.  If you want.”

 

Boris wondered faintly if he’d had some sort of accident out on the grounds and was hallucinating the entire conversation because surely it could not really be happening.

 

“Be very certain, Hank.  I do not do things casually, particularly not relationships.”

 

“I’m positive,” Hank promised, smiling warmly.  “I have put some thought into this, you know.  And not just today.”

 

Hank thinking of them together?  The very idea was almost dizzying.  And yet Boris still found himself reluctant to trust that it was real.  It couldn’t be a joke, of course, Hank was incapable of being that cruel, but…  “Tell me, doctor,” he said, “is there a test for a person experiencing hallucinations to determine if they are, in fact, hallucinating?”

 

Something in Hank’s expression cracked then, an almost pained look flashing through, but after a moment his smile returned.  “Y’know, I think I know something we can try.”  He came around the desk, and Boris turned to face him, suddenly afraid that everything really would fall apart.  Then Hank reached up, cupped his cheek, and drew him down into a kiss.  Boris froze for a moment until Hank gently nipped his lower lip, and then he responded fervently, deepening the kiss and pulling Hank against him – warm and firm and very definitely real.

 

Boris rather lost track of things for a while then.  When awareness set back in, he was still pressed against Hank but now Hank was half-sitting on the desk, Boris had a thigh slotted firmly between his legs, Hank’s hair was mussed, Boris’s tie was askew and his shirt half-untucked, and Hank…  Hank was smiling his brightest smile, and Boris had to lean back in and kiss it because it was there and Hank was happy and Boris was finally allowed to.

 

When they parted again, Boris dropped his head to the crook of Hank’s neck.  It was just – it was a lot, to have something he’d longed for and given up on handed to him so suddenly.  Hank was still for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around Boris’s shoulders, and Boris relaxed into him with a quiet sigh.

 

Eventually, curiosity prompted him to move back enough to see Hank’s face.  “You said you thought about this.”  He had to smile.  “Since when?”

 

Hank grinned, a bit sheepish again.  “Well, I mean I noticed from the start how attractive you are – it’s pretty hard _not_ to notice –”  Boris couldn’t help preening a bit, and Hank poked him in the ribs.  “Hey, don’t get smug on me or I’ll take it back.”

 

Boris hadn’t been able to look innocent for about thirty years, but he gave it his best attempt and was rewarded with an amused snort from Hank.

 

“ _Anyway_ , then I was your doctor and I – I just don’t see my patients that way.  I think it’s a huge breach of ethics to be romantically involved with a patient.”

 

“Yes, I remember,” said Boris dryly.  “What changed your mind?”

 

Hank fidgeted, looking uncomfortable.  “Well, you died.  And I’ve had patients die, I’ve had patients who were friends die, and – it was different.  And that was when I realized I’d, you know, developed feelings for you.  Which at the time was – really not that fun to figure out, actually.”

 

Boris reached up to cup Hank’s jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb.  “I am sorry about that.”

 

“Well, in the end I decided it was better to be pissed off at you for being alive than for you to really be dead, so.  You can consider yourself forgiven.”

 

Boris couldn’t quite hold back a smile.  He was smiling a lot tonight.  “Very generous of you.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”  Hank pointed a finger at him.  “Don’t you even think about pulling something like that again, by the way.”  Boris inclined his head, and Hank poked him again, in the chest this time.  “I’m serious, Boris.”

 

“I promise I will not fake my death again,” said Boris solemnly.  “At least, not without warning you first.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, but he was smiling now.  “Guess I’ll take what I can get.  And before we stop talking about feelings, it’s your turn.  When did all this” – a vague wave seemed meant to indicate their current situation – “happen to you?”

 

 _Ah_.  Not exactly territory Boris wanted to cover.  “Oh, a little while now.  You’re a difficult man to resist.”

 

“Thank you, but you’re avoiding the question.”

 

“Hank.”

 

“Boris.”

 

Boris suppressed a sigh.  He knew that look.  Hank was still amused, but that would change quickly if Boris refused him an answer.  Experience had taught him that Hank reacted more poorly to misdirection or secrets than to whatever Boris had wanted to hide from him in the first place.  He shrugged.  “You know me by now, Hank.  You know how I value my privacy.  Yet I offered you a position as my personal doctor and a home on my property within an hour of meeting you.  The lecture I received from Galil for making that offer without so much as a background check…”  He shook his head.  His head of security had always shown an admirable zeal when it came to the safety of his employer.  Boris had found he appreciated it slightly less when that zeal was turned on him personally.

 

And there was the wide-eyed look again.  “Boris, I –”

 

Boris quickly put a finger to Hank’s lips, using only a hint of pressure but it silenced him most effectively.  “We’re here now, Hank.  That alone is more than I expected.  I admit I had hoped that if I ever expressed my affections for you it would be – more romantic, perhaps, than shouting it at your brother, but –”

 

That startled a laugh out of Hank.  “Oh god, sorry.  I know that wasn’t funny, but the way you said it just now – and Evan’s _face_ after…  I think he’s half convinced that you’re going to have him killed.”

 

_Oh, there was a thought.  Not actually killing Lawson, no, but if Lawson believed his life was at risk, just for a little while…_

 

Something of this thought process must have shown on his face, because Hank straightened out of his comfortable slouch.  “Boris, no.  You are _not_ allowed to terrorize my brother over this.  Or any of the others!”

 

Boris blinked at him.  “Hank, do I look foolish enough to attempt to terrorize either Ms. Katdare or Mrs. Lawson?”

 

“Huh.”  Hank considered that.  “You make a good point.  But you do have to start calling them Divya and Paige now.”

 

“I will try,” Boris conceded.  “As long as you don’t expect me to speak with them again until we return in August.”

 

Hank shook his head, but he looked fond rather than disapproving.  “Okay, okay.  Guess it’s pretty convenient we’ll be on another continent for a while.”

 

Boris wondered if he could convince Hank to extend their time abroad for an extra month or two.

 

“I do have to go back and tell them that we’re okay, though.  Divya and Paige feel pretty terrible, actually.”

 

“You may tell them that there is no need.”  With Hank in his arms, Boris was feeling downright magnanimous.  “While the experience was unpleasant, the end result is – more than satisfactory.”

 

“Wow, ‘more than satisfactory’?  Here I was worried I’d only be ‘slightly above par’ but –”

 

Boris took great pleasure in silencing the teasing with a kiss.

 

“Okay,” Hank said a few minutes later.  “I really should get back.”

 

Reluctantly, Boris stepped away, and Hank pressed a final kiss to his cheek.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Boris.”

 

“Good night, Hank.”

 

Boris stayed behind the desk so he wouldn’t be too tempted to just follow Hank, watching him leave – until he paused in the doorway.

 

“Oh, Boris?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“If it’s not too late, you could cancel one of the hotel reservations.  We really only need one room, don’t you think?”  Hank grinned and disappeared down the hall.

 

Boris stared after him for a while, smiling broadly.  There was a peculiar lightness in his chest.  Something like optimism.  Something like looking forward to the future for the first time in a very long time.

 

Something like love.

 

Oh, it was going to be a wonderful summer.


End file.
